Nem tudo é um conto de fadas
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: Um amontoado de babaquices, uma discussão e um pouco de bagunça, tudo reunido numa pequena fic tosca... Se quiser ler, leia, se não...passe adiante...e.e


#Bakuten não me pertence e aquela putaiada toda... Preciso repetir? ¬¬

Tá diferente do que eu escrevo, mas pro inferno u.u

...

...

...

Eu fiz o que era certo. Não estou errado, absolutamente.

_Nem tudo é um conto de fadas._

...

Eu realmente esperava que aquela manhã fosse como qualquer outra. Que apesar de ter acordado tamanha dez da manhã, isso não mudasse coisa nenhuma, que o fato de estar dividindo meus lençóis com Tyson não fosse nada além de algo passageiro, e que logo ele arranjaria outro lugar para ficar.

Infelizmente, eu estava redondamente enganado.

Apesar daquelas horas, eu permaneci deitado na cama. Tyson continuava dormindo silenciosamente com um dos braços envolto em meu peito. Estranhamente eu não me importei. Como se houvesse algo extremamente importante de que precisava relembrar.

Eu estava estranho àquele dia. Meu corpo todo doía, mais especificamente minhas costas. Ardiam compulsivamente, como se estivessem esfoladas. Minha boca estava amarga, extremamente amarga, com um gosto peculiar de vinagre e analgésicos.

Ainda assim permaneci inerte.

...

Passados cerca de vinte minutos, Tyson começou a remexer-se. Abriu os olhos, gemeu preguiçosamente, e para minha surpresa aproximou-se suavemente de mim. A princípio fiquei quieto, não entendia o que se passava, até que num movimento vagaroso aproximou-se do meu pescoço. Estranhamente eu paralisei. Algo como "Mas o que...?" passou pela minha mente enquanto ele se abraçava em mim.

Eu bem que tentei sair, me desvencilhar ou empurra-lo, mas tudo em mim doía, e o máximo que consegui foi um resmungo em protesto.

-Bom dia. – disse rouco pertinho do meu ouvido.

Aquela era provavelmente a piada do dia. Ele estava com certeza tirando uma com a minha cara. Olhei fulminante no fundo daqueles olhos azuis num ar de "ou sai de cima de mim ou morre!", ele, porém, apenas riu divertido.

-Ainda dói? – me perguntou na maior "cara de pau", não notando a confusão em meu rosto.

-Preciso responder? – Ele riu. De novo. –Você já pode sair de cima de mim... – mostrei o máximo de impaciência possível.

-Que mal humor...- levantou-se, enfim, indo direto para o banheiro.

Enquanto isso eu tentava analisar a situação. O quarto estava um tanto desarrumado, apesar de não ser nenhuma surpresa. E mesmo com o extremo desconforto no corpo, andei um pouco pelo apartamento, e até aí... Tudo certo. Apenas algumas taças e garrafas quebradas pela cozinha...

"Tyson deve ter aprontado uma das suas com certeza." – supus.

E em seguida, eu já estava de volta ao quarto.

-Kai! Droga, você tá aí? – berrou irritado.

-O que é infeliz? – respondi igualmente aborrecido.

-Eu perguntei se você não quer vir aqui... Hein? – sua voz melosa quase me deu náuseas.

-É o quê? Tyson, que merda você tá falando?! -realmente... _Qual era a piada?_

_-_A água... – respondeu como se eu fosse algum adivinho.

-O que tem ela? – rolei os olhos à frase vaga.

-Tá fria! Droga será que não dá pra você ajudar um pouco?

-Que inferno! – retruquei extremamente irritado. -A propósito, Tyson, que diabos você estava fazendo nesse apartamento ontem? – entrei. Tyson não respondeu minha pergunta.

E para o meu total descontentamento ele se agarrou em mim – literalmente – e daí em diante não consegui entender mais nada.

-Poxa, você devia estar muito chapado pra não se lembrar de ontem. – sorriu maliciosamente.

-Vou quebrar todos os seus dentes se você não parar com isso agora mesmo. – Adverti.

-Gracinha... - seu sorriso alargou-se, me deixando ainda mais irritado.

-Tyson...

-Não estou mentindo. – Disse como se eu fosse algum idiota.

E eu fiquei ainda mais confuso.

Foi então que caiu a ficha. Aquilo era mesmo sério. E então tudo começou a girar. Perguntas vinham, perguntas iam, e eu já nem conseguia raciocinar direito.

Estava tudo tão confuso que mal vi os lábios de Tyson tocando nos meus num toque quase imperceptível. No processo, por mero reflexo, acabei socando-o.

-Que você pensa que tá fazendo?! – gritei com raiva e ódio.

-Como assim...? – balbuciou baixo, quase chorando.

-Já chega! Cansei dessas suas brincadeiras!

-Mas Kai...!

-Cala a boca! Não brinque comigo Tyson, você passou dos limites!

-Mas eu já disse que não menti! – disse.

-Que se dane! O que você acha que eu sou? Hein? Que eu vou aceitar uma coisa dessas? Ainda no meu próprio apartamento? Eu juro que se você chegar perto de mim de novo-!

-Mas eu te amo...

-...

-Eu te amo Kai... Não estou mentindo, não é brincadeira. E depois do que aconteceu ontem, eu achei...

-Chega! Eu já mandei você calar a boca! Pro inferno o que aconteceu ontem! Eu não tenho nada com você! Ouviu?! Nada!

-P-por favor...

-Eu não quero ouvir!

-Mas você-

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Aproximei-me dele, e mesmo ele ainda estando estirado no chão, puxei-o pelo pescoço até o erguer o suficiente para me encarar.

-Tente se aproximar de mim de novo, que você nunca mais vai ver o sol nascer de novo. Você ouviu? – disse com os olhos faiscando em fúria.

Por sorte, aquela palhaçada havia chegado ao fim. Ele acenou positivamente, nitidamente amedrontado e fim de conversa.

Fui embora, deixei minhas coisas lá sem me importar. Tyson? Não sei, e não quero saber... O resto que se dane.

...

Eu sei que a putaria da "noite anterior" não foi explicada, mas explicar pra que? Todo mundo sabe o que acontece quando se bebe um bocado, se quiser uma pausa pra imaginar, a mente é sua, mas eu falei que tava tosca u.u

Pra Puta que pariu coisas melosas!

Se quiser enviar uma review eu agradeço, de resto, foda-se!


End file.
